Ultimas lagrimas
by neko hatsune23
Summary: La nieve caia como era de niña solo veia a aquel platinada que no me apoyo desde que soy un vampiro pero llego tarde ya son mis ultimas lagrimas. REESCRITO PASEN Y LEAN!


- La nieve caia como era de niña solo veia a aquel platinada que no me apoyo desde que soy un vampiro pero llego tarde ya son mis ultimas quieren saber que paso realmente pues les cuento...

Flashback...

Yo Yuuki una chica comun que vivia en un mundo de vampiros, me encontraba en el bosque cuando escuche a alguien detras de mi, me di cuenta de que era un vampiro nivel E, intente correr pero me persiguio y logro morderme por unos segundo... pero llego zero para salvarme, pero mi herida aun seguia abierta... y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.. antes de desmayarme escuche una voz.. era de zero.. y me dijo antes de caer -yuuki...-.

Al despertar me encontraba en una habitacion algo oscura.. no entendia lo que pasaba, ni tampoco lo que habia pasado.. no podia recordar nada, ni oir nada solo era el silencio y yo tratando de lcuhar y recordar lo que habia pasado. Poco a poco logre pararme, pero fue en vano comenze a recordar y en un segundo ya estaba en el suelo.. una luz blanca pude ver y de ahi una figura alta y no muy delgada se aproximo a mi y me dio su mano para poder pararme de aquel frio suelo. Era Kaname Luran uno de los vampiros purasangra y mas respetados de la sociedad vampirica. Me ayudo a pararme y me inco que tomara asiento en la cama que estaba a un lado.

Yuuki..-dijo el con hilo de voz.

¿que ocurre?- dijo ella

Al terminar de preguntar aquello fue cuando no entendi nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.. en un abrir y cerrar de ojos kaname se me avia tirado encima.. y poco segundos despues ya su lengua estaba lamiendo mi yugular, para luego sacar unos afilados colmillos y morderme deseperadamente...y ahora estaba cerrando mis ojos no queria ver esa escena donde mi parte humana se desvanecia, dond eya no era yuuki la chica humana alegre y torpe ya no mas.. pero ya era tarde ya me habia quitado mi vida mi parte humana. Cuando abri un poco los ojos pude distinguir tres siluetas, abri los ojos de golpe por el dolor y pude notar quienes era... mi padre adoptivo me miraba horrorizado.. el cazavampiros Yagari intentaba dispararle a Kaname pero solo el lo lograba esquivar y... zero me miraba desolucionado y no solo eso me miraba con una cara de repugnancia...

Desde entonces.. ahi me desmaye.. cai en el frio suelo de esa habitacion.. y luego no ocurrio nada mas hasta tres dias que pasaron..

Al desperta solo senti un dolor agudo en mi garganta, era sed ¿sed? sed de que me preguntaba y me confundia... era sed ... sed... de sangra mi mente me lo dijo ¿estare loca?- dije yo confundida, no lo estas escuche de una voz no muy lejos, enseguida voltie mi cabeza para distinguir de donde provenia.. se encontro con su padre adoptivo Kaien Cross se acerco a ella y le acaricio levemente la cabeza sentandose a su lado.

Kaname te ha mordido Yuuki- dijo el algo callado

Lo se director- dije yo llorando, el enseguida me abrazo y dijo que todo estaria bien... a pesar de ser un padre adoptivo siempre sus abrazos calidos, sus miradas de ternura, y sus palabras conprensivas me sentia segruo por eso lo queria depues de todo era mi familia.

Luego de conversar un rato con el, le pedi que me dejara sola queria pensar un largo rato, el no me contradijo solo abandono la habitacion cerrando la puerta tra si y diciendome que si nesesitaba algo no dudara en buscar su ayuda.

Apenas escuche que se fue del pasillo, comenze a llorar deseperadamente ahora comprendia lo que se sentia al estar siendo un nivel E, entendia a Zero perfectamente, entendia la forma de ser rechazado para luego convertirse en una bestia, luego de un rato me quede dormida no supe cuando ocurrio eso solo me quede llorando y luego de un rato ya estaba en profundo sueño.

Habian pasado semanas, dias no queria saber del mundo, el mundo no sabia nada de mi de ves en cuando me visitaba Yori mi megor amiga, se preocupaba de mi faltas a clase,ni salidas de la habitacion, ella no sabia que ocurria pero tampoco queria que lo supiera, me odiaria asi igual como zero lo hizo...el director tambien venia a visitarme pero solo queria estar sola lo hechaba miles de veces de mi habitacion aunque en realidad no queria hacer eso... pero no tenia otra opcion.

En un pequeño cajon encontre mi antigua pistola anti-vampiros, lo cual utilizaba para defenderme. Me vesti con un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, utilizaba unas simples zapatillas y un gran abrigo, discretamente abri la puerta de mi habitacion y baje cuidadosamente las escaleras hasta llegar a amplios a la gram puerta y la abri con cuidado de no despertar a nadie era apenas de mañana una mañana de domingo, cuando vi hacia al cielo comenzo a nevar llenando el gran patio de nieve era hermoso, suspire tratando de recordar aquellos dias de felicidad, ya era hora, era hora de irme y no hacer daño a nadie, algun dia me convertiria en una bestia.

Mi vestido blanco se torno un rojo carmesi.. era mi sangre ya todo habia acabado en unos minutos o segundos moriria, pero ¿que importaba? nadie se acordaria de mi luego. Cuando estuve apunto de caer en la fria nieve unos brazos calidos me sostuvieron

Pense que seria mi amiga yori o talvez mi padre adoptivo pero era quien menos pensaba : Zero, el me miro con cara preocupada, rodeandome mas con sus brazos..solo pude decir..

¿que haces aqui?- dije entrecortado.

Yo vine a buscarte, y disculparme con vos- dijo el triste

Creo... que llegastes algo tarde ¿no? - dije miestras señalaba mi herida

Lo extraño.. es que aun no eres polvo- dijo el

¿sabias que? cuando un vampiro muere feliz... se convierte e humano y luego muere- dije yo sonriendo

yuuki...- solo dijo el antes de besarme calidamente

te amo...- dije yo, eras mis ultimas lagrimas..

fin flashback...

Abraze a yuuki tiernamente y la deje en la fria nieve. Me diriji al salon donde se encontraba el director y me despedi diciendole que me iria con Yuuki toda la eternida.. Sim embargo el no entendio lo que quziera decir pero solo se despidio y asi fue. Zero Kiryuu se mato con la misma arma que su amada agarrando su mano y cerrando los ojos por ultima vez.

Desperte.. en un lugar todo blanco no comprendi en donde estaba.. pero al pararme pude ver a a yuuki con un aun hermoso vestido blanco y alas en su espalda.. me dio su mano y me pare del suelo.. agarre su mano aun calida.. vestia de traje blanco y unas alas al igual que ella caminamos juntos.. de la mano... por toda la eternidad.

.


End file.
